There have been used display devices which display video images of the same object shot from multiple angles by a plurality of cameras, alternatively in an angle-by-angle manner (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Among these display devices, there has been known a first display device as illustrated in FIG. 29, configured to switch the angles on and after TS (time stamp) which contains a plurality of frames, or on and after a specific unit called key frame, according to a video compression scheme such as MPEG-2.
Having also known a second display device as illustrated in FIG. 30, configured to display only a desired frame on the screen, while concurrently and respectively reproducing all video images at a plurality of angles in an synchronized manner, and to alternatively switch the frame to be displayed among other frames which are concurrently reproduced, upon receiving an angle switching instruction issued by the user.